


Hmpfh

by ticketlove



Category: Ticketlove(band)
Genre: Elevator Almost Sex, M/M, can i write something normal for once, the archive warnings are about me being savagely beat to death by my own writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticketlove/pseuds/ticketlove
Summary: if you think about it rai could bottom





	Hmpfh

“Come on…. What if someone sees us…?” Yori whines, pinned up against the wall of the elevator as it goes up, up, up, painfully slowly, as Rai drags his lips against Yori’s jaw, down his neck, pushing aside the fabric of his shirt to trail kisses along his collarbone. 

The way Rai whispers in his ears makes a shiver run down his spine. “Nobody’s going to see, alright?” Rai bargains, rubbing his hands up and down Yori’s sides, his hips, his arms, his back. All over him.

“Rai….” Yori whines, again, putting his hands against Rai’s chest, pushing, slightly, creating a small cavity between their bodies. “Rai, listen.” Yori says, and Rai has to disappointingly pry himself away from Yori’s neck. “I wanna be on top, for once.” He says, quietly.

Rai wants to laugh. Yori knows Rai wants to laugh. But Rai doesn’t laugh. That makes it a little better. “I….” Rai starts, trailing off. Obviously he wasn’t just going to hand over his oh-so-cherished position as top. So Yori would just have to take it. 

Yori pushes Rai off him, with maybe a little more force than necessary, since Rai was already dazed from the heat between them and the confusion at being asked to— to take on the horrendous, humiliating, awful role of a bottom. Rai stumbles backwards, a little bit, and his back hits the wall of the elevator. Yori follows after him, and cups Rai’s face with his hand, gently stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. “You’re really going to tell me no?” Yori asks. He sounds innocent enough, but context spins his words to be wildly sensual, and Rai suddenly has to check that they’re going up, in the elevator, and not down, because he feels like he’s going through a fifty foot drop. “Come on, Rai…” Yori says, leaning in so that Rai can feel his against his lips. 

Rai opens his mouth to say something, anything, but suddenly Yori’s lips are crashing against his and his tongue is in his mouth and he’s being pinned, a little more roughly than he would’ve expected, to the elevator wall. He feels Yori’s smile against his lips as a cold hand goes up Rai’s shirt, making him jump slightly. He’s so used to feeling up Yori that having Yori’s hands trail along his bare stomach and chest feels… strange. Not necessarily unpleasant, though. 

“So,” Rai says, breathlessly, as Yori pulls away from the kiss and instead grabs the hem of Rai’s shirt, lifting it up over his head and throwing it to the side. “What’s got you so confident tonight?” It’s a surprise, for sure, but not an unwelcome one. Yori gives Rai’s shoulder a quick bite, making Rai’s whole body feel… warm, as his hands grip at the fabric on the back of Yori’s half-open shirt. 

Yori peppers kisses along Rai’s shoulders before he answers, mischievously, with a smile that should, by all means, be innocent, but just seems to drive Rai mad with want. “I just want to pamper you, tonight, for once.” Yori says, and Rai tenses the moment he, unexpectedly, feels Yori’s good against his, rolling, slowly, teasingly, and Rai wonders if he’s going to be finished before they even get to the penthouse. “Is there anything wrong with that?” 

“No! No, No, No!” Rai says, pleads, a cry for more, more, faster, stronger. “It’s— Haa, It’s good.” Rai doesn’t even recognize the sounds he’s making, anymore. Was that his voice? Was that what he sounded like? He didn’t know, and he didn’t really want to know either. But what he knew he did want was Yori to—-

The elevator rings and the door open. They’re at the top floor, where Yori’s penthouse is. Their destination. 

“Are you ready?” Yori says, and pulls Rai out the elevator after him.


End file.
